The firing of prototype experimental rockets requires that the rocket is capable of true flight so that aerodynamic studies are not flawed by structural artifacts created by guiding fin misalignment or rocket body distortion. In the case of recreational rockets, it is of paramount importance that the rocket remain on a true course to insure safety and the desired display effect. The use of bolts, screws, or welding techniques to anchor guiding fins to insure fin rigidity greatly increases the cost of manufacture and may be unsuitable for rocket component assembly by the end user. The use of cement to hold the fins to the rocket body may not provide sufficient strength and adequate fin alignment.
Prior art efforts to employ a receptacle having a plurality of slots defined therein to effect the proximal position of fin members are shown in Van Aken et al (U.S. Pat. No. 2,851,950), Lyon (U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,857), and Kerr et al (U.S. Pat. No. 3,117,520). Van Aken et al (U.S. Pat. No. 2,851,950) teaches a rocket fin assembly comprising a rocket casing having a plurality of axially extending slots formed therein and opening through one end of the casing, each being adapted to receive a fin from the fin assembly therein to be secured thereby. The fin assembly further comprises a central core having a pair of obially spaced rings to which the several fins are secured to form an integral unit therewith. The rings have an outer diameter substantially equal to the inner diameter casing.
Lyon (U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,857) teaches apparatus for forming integral ribs upon the circumference of a rigid tubular shape. Each rib member comprises a pair of upwardly and radially inwardly extending rib elements of a predetermined length and thickness. Between each of the rib elements, there is received a shaped base portion of each of the fins. The base portion has, along its length, a pair of outwardly extending wings or arms received in notches in each of the rib elements to restrain movement of the fins.
Kerr et al (U.S. Pat. No. 3,117,520) also teaches an arrangement for attaching a fin to the surface of a missile in which the fin is seated in a channel defined on the outer surface of the missile and transversely extending pin members lock the fin member in its desired position.
While each of the prior art devices achieved to a degree its desired goal, none were able to attain complete interlocking stress paths for the aerodynamic and motor thrust forces especially needed for safe and effective operation of hobby-class rockets in neighborhood surroundings.
Accordingly, a need exists for rocket assembly components which are user friendly, which can be constructed from light and essentially non-metallic parts and which, when assembled, will result in a rocket capable of true flight.